Project Summary: The aim of the Principal Research Core is to generate and support research that will enhance and expand the Center's capacity to move mental health interventions and services for middle-aged and older people with schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders into community settings. The proposed work builds upon previous studies and an assessment of unmet needs of the various stakeholders. The main objectives are to develop or adapt and test interventions that are effective as well as practical, and to identify approaches to dissemination and implementation of such interventions in the community. We will use different intervention approaches (preventive, treatment, and rehabilitative), with the focus being on the following themes: (I) Optimizing pharmacotherapy, (II) Enhancing recovery and self-efficacy through psychosocia! interventions, and (III) Developing and adapting assessments and interventions for underserved subgroups. A critical component of this Core will be interactive, bi-directional communication with community stakeholders including consumers, caregivers, and care providers throughout the development and execution of research projects. In this application, we propose three exemplar Developmental Research Projects, and five Pilot Projects. These projects were selected and refined through the community partnership, and will be accomplished through close interactions among all the four Center Cores, building sustainable multidisciplinary teams of investigators and community partners. These Research Projects include (I) Ecological Momentary Assessment (EMA) Method Development, (ii) Saludable (A healthy lifestyle intervention for older Latinos), and (iii) Managing Medical Side Effects of Antipsychotics in a Community Mental Health Center. Pilot Projects are single-year projects with budgets of $ 5,000 to $ 10,000 each, and led either by investigators with relatively little research experience or by community partners, who are paired with appropriate faculty nvestigators. Examples of Pilot Projects include studies of a peer support intervention, web-based training for shared decision making, an intervention for suicidality, a qualitative study of remission or successful aging n people with schizophrenia, and an intervention to improve the informed consent process in monolingual Spanish-speaking Latinos. There is a process for regular evaluation of the progress of the projects by the Partners'Council as well as by external reviewers, with a "sunset policy" in place. Relevance: Through close interactions with community stakeholders, the Principal Reserch Core will develop and conduct research on innovative interventions and services for middle-aged and older people with schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders in the community. The ultimate goal is to improve the quality of life of these individuals.